


"perhaps one day"

by ohtumns



Category: A Pink (Band), Apink, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtumns/pseuds/ohtumns
Summary: "it's two years later and he's still waiting"





	"perhaps one day"

Taehyung doesn’t know when he had stopped missing Jennie.

Maybe it was when he had fallen sick the day after they were caught in the rain and Naeun had come over with homemade porridge and fried chicken in her hands. Maybe it was during the time Naeun had told him she didn’t care if he ate or not, but she still came over two days consecutively after that with different food for him.

Taehyung doesn’t know when he had stopped thinking about Jennie.

Maybe it was during that period Naeun had to go overseas for a few days after receiving news that someone had seen her sister in Japan. Maybe he was more hurt than he would like to admit after Naeun insisted for him to stay behind in case Jennie comes back and one of them had to be there for her. Maybe he would’ve rather much be with Naeun than wait for someone who does not want to be found.

Taehyung doesn’t know when he had stopped being worried about Jennie.

Perhaps it was after that night at the bar – where Jennie used to work at before she disappeared – and Naeun thought that talking to her colleagues could help. He didn’t think they’d be much help – but he also hadn’t expected any one of them to be a complete jerk. Taehyung avoids confrontations as much as he could – but that night, he threw a punch and got himself two in return when one of the bartenders started getting physical with Naeun. And in that moment, he realised, he cared about her a lot more than he should.

Taehyung doesn’t know when he had given up waiting for Jennie.

It could’ve been that night, when Naeun came knocking at his apartment two in the morning with tear-stained face. Her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks were blotched and her long wavy hair was in a terrible mess – but Taehyung thought she has never looked more beautiful than right there at that moment. He stepped aside to let her in, but she collapsed into his arms instead, drained with exhaustion. He made her tea even though he usually just buy them and patiently waited until she was ready to talk. Turned out, she had nothing much to say and neither did he – but they stayed awake almost the whole night, curled up on the sofa in silence. Eventually, she fell asleep first in the crook of his neck and Taehyung would always remember how badly he had wanted to kiss her.

Taehyung finally realises that he has long stopped loving Jennie – when she suddenly came back into his life, yet it was Naeun’s arms he wanted to run into. He finally realises that his heart had long stopped yearning for Jennie but it almost broke when he received the news that Naeun would be the one leaving this time. So he ran, and he ran and he told himself he wouldn’t stop until he sees her. He knows that he would never forgive himself if he lets her leave without telling her how he truly feels about her. 

_Please, please_ he begs and she cries. She cries and she nods and she tells him that it’s okay. That Jennie needs him more and that they couldn’t.

She tells him that _perhaps one day_ and it’s already been two years – she still hasn’t come home and he’s still waiting for her.

 


End file.
